


Overheard

by Riverofwind25



Series: Hammers and Shields [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofwind25/pseuds/Riverofwind25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally the philanthropist would enjoy the moment, but that was hard to do when you could hear your star-spangled teammate getting screwed into next week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

"Nngh! Oh, Thor!"

Tony Stark sat in the living room of the Avengers Tower, hands clamped over his ears. Point Break was playing quietly across the TV screen, while Bruce slept, head in Tony's lap. Normally the philanthropist would enjoy the moment, but that was hard to do when you could hear your star-spangled teammate getting screwed into next week. The usual solution would have been to turn up the volume of the TV until all the sounds of super-god sex were drowned out, but reaching the remote would require waking the scientist in his lap. Tony heaved a sigh.

"Ah! There! Harder!" Quick, ragged breaths followed Steve's words, along with some deep moans from Thor.

The billionaire cringed. Ugh. Clint and Natasha were god-knows-where, so Tony couldn't count on one of them to pound on Steve and Thor's door, and shout at them to keep it down. How could Bruce sleep through this? Who knew Captain Purity could be so vocal...

"Oh, oh, Thor, I'm gonna...Ah!" There was a low, rumbling groan, and the noises ceased.

Tony lowered his hands from his ears, half expecting the two to start up again. There was silence. The philanthropist grinned in relief, and made a mental note to buy some ear plugs. Bruce slept on.

* * *

Thor flopped down next to Steve. They were both sweaty and panting after their recent exertions. Steve took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "That was amazing." Thor said nothing, but pulled Steve into his arms. The soldier was a little resistant at first- he preferred to shower at this point, cleaning himself of sweat and semen before curling up to Thor. But as the god pressed kisses to the top of Steve's head, long hair sticking to the shorter man's damp neck...Steve thought that being a little dirty wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Steve."


End file.
